Hospital (Booth x Brennan)
by castastray
Summary: After angering a suspect, Brennan gets attacked. The attack lands her in the hospital, leaving the team in shambles. Based on the song Hospital by Lydia. One shot.


Dr. Temperance Brennan and her loyal partner, Seeley Booth have done it again. They've bought down the hammer of justice.

"You wanted to get revenge on your wife for having an affair. So, you slit your daughter's throat. Then, you threw her in the river, like it was nothing." Booth growled. He couldn't stomach ruthless bastards like this particular man.

"I need a lawyer." The man said flatly.

"I'm afraid it's too late for that. Every piece of evidence points to you." Brennan retorted.

"You _bitch!_" The man across from her lunged at Brennan, and before her partner could do anything about it, he slammed the brunette against the wall. A sickening 'thud' echoed throughout the room, from her head making contact with the wall. It all happened so fast, so fast that Booth was helpless in protecting his wife.

"Bones!" Booth yelped. Her body went limp, and slumped onto the floor.

His eyes filled with rage, as he tackled his beloved's attacker. Booth struck his face several times. Alerted by the scene unfolding before him, Sweets, the forensic psychologist the pair worked with rushed into the room, pulling Booth off the suspect before he could wring his neck, which was pretty much inevitable at this point.

"Booth, please calm down.. Listen, I'll take into custody, just get Temperance to a hospital, fast." Sweets said, resting a hand on his companion's shoulder.

Two hours after the incident, The group of five sat in the hospital lobby.

They sat silently. Cam was in tears, Sweet's leg jiggled nervously about, and Booth and Angela had their faces in their hands, as if trying to hide from everything. Jack rubbed Angela's back. "I can't believe she's in a coma. Our best scientist on the unit." Cam said dejectedly.

"My best friend.. I can't lose her.." Angela wept.

"What are you going to tell Christine?" Jack asked.

"I'm going to tell her that Mommy's a strong woman that will pull through this. I hope to God I'm right." Booth said.

_So I've been sleeping with this silence in my brain..._

Brennan laid motionless in her bed. Her usually active brain now rests in her head, injured.

_All I see … Scares me._

Angela is in ruins. She's terrified out of her mind. The woman has barely eaten anything in days. She can barely sleep. When she tries, she wakes up in a cold sweat, whimpering. Jack has been the one taking care of their son, and coaxing her out of her panic attacks.

Brennan never left his mind either, but he had to be strong for his wife.

_I wake up here everyday in this god damn place _

Booth's head rose, just as the sun began to do so itself. The sunlight illuminating Brennan's beautiful, strong features. He's been sleeping comfortably on Brennan's shoulder every night for the past week. Sweets volunteered to take care of Christine, him being Booth's best friend, and a psychologist. Best of both worlds, right? He stroked Brennan's face, hoping something would move besides her chest, which rose and fell with each breath.

_I won't wait here anymore _

Sweets flipped the golden page of the yellow book he held on his lap. Christine leaned on his shoulder, popping another cracker into her mouth as she watched Blues Clues. The irony is, he was a psychologist, but now he was the one who needed help. He couldn't be on his own. He has flashbacks of the event. It happened so goddamn fast, but it broke his heart, and damn near broke his mind. He couldn't wrap his head around it, and even trying to angered him. The case was bad enough, a 6 year old girl being the victim of a crazed man hungry for revenge. He found a decent seeming therapist, and dialed the number. He put the phone to his ear, and cleared his throat.

_It's still not quite the way it was _

Cam stared at the empty metal slab. Her heart felt as empty as the steel in front of her. By now, Brennan should be determining cause of death for the next victim. Putting her beautiful, open mind to work instead of silently nursing it on a desolate hospital bed.

_But you promised me this is love__  
__So stay and watch the hospital_

_That's just across the street__  
__From your apartment balcony__  
_

Booth finally decided to go home. A watched pot never boils, was his logic. Maybe she needed to do this on her own, as she has been independent most of her life. Sweets was happy to see him, pulling him into a hug. Booth held Sweets for a few minutes, relishing the comfort of his best friend's touch. "How was she?" Booth asked.

"She was a little angel." Sweets replied, pointing to the small child as she played with her toy car. "Thanks, Sweets. I owe you, big time." Booth said, lightly touching his arm. A half hour, Booth just had his daughter's company. They talked for a little bit, then she went and took a nap. He was alone, staring at his cell. It rang. "Hello?"

_I'll never ever leave there  
I'll never leave..._

When Brennan gets out of the hospital, Booth will never leave Brennan's side. This cannot happen again, he wouldn't let it.

Moments later,

Booth hung up the phone, and smiled.

He put on his jacket.


End file.
